Double Trouble
by scottsman
Summary: Red's ExtraTerrestrial Godfather sends his Neice and Nephew, Tia and Tony, to visit Pine hollow. Red must keep their secret a Secret from the Saddle Club, Keep Christy and Tia from killing each other, and Dodge the bad guys all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Trouble**

**(Prologue) **

Red O'Malley leaned back in his bed and sighed. He had a big weekend ahead of him. All the riders from both of the valley's Riding schools were coming together for the annual Willow Creek Trail Ride Weekend. As he leafed through Horse and Rider he thought about the weekend ahead of him and thought to himself,

"_Things couldn't possibly get any more complicated."_

"_Famous last words,"_ said another voice in Red's mind. Red Sat bolt upright, and reached out with his mind.

"_Uncle Bene?!" he said_

"_Yes, it's me, Red,"_ said the voice with a slight chuckle in it. Red smiled and reclined against his pillow again.

"_I haven't heard from you in a while, how are you?"_

"_I'm just fine,"_

"_How are Tia and Tony?"_

"_They're doing fine. In fact that's why I called you tonight."_

"_Oh,"_

"_They're getting a little restless here on Witch Mountain and they wanted to know if they could come and spend a week or two with you?"_

"_Sure, I'll be glad to have them."_

"_Then it's all settled. We'll meet you at Eagle Crag tomorrow at midnight."_

"_I'll be there."_

"_Bye, Red, See you tomorrow."_

"_Bye Uncle Bene."_

Uncle Bene hadn't anymore than left Red's mind when it dawned on him that by tomorrow all the girls would be there for the weekend.

"how am I supposed to explain this," he said to himself, " I can't just go up to Max and say, Hey Max My Extraterrestrial Godfather is bringing his Extraterrestrial niece and nephew to spend a couple of weeks here and I need to go up to Eagle Crag at midnight tomorrow to meet their Spaceship."

It was the one thing that no one except his parents knew about Red. Years ago Red's family had become friends with Bene of the Castaways. The trust between the two families grew and Bene Eventually shared with the O'Malley's the truth about his people. Bene became a second father to Red. They were as happy as Bene himself when word came that Bene's Niece and Nephew Tia and Tony had been found. Red, Tia, and Tony had become the best of friends. Bene had saved Red's life when he had suffered and severe head injury climbing on Witch Mountain, and to everyone's surprise the treatment had made Red a full telepath

Tony was a bit of a show off, but at the same time he was good hearted guy. Red knew that as long has Tony could control his temper that safe guarding their secrets would be pretty easy to do.

Tia was the more reserved of the two. Red knew that problem where she was concerned was keeping the boys -especially Scooter and Jake- from coming to blows over her. Because she was very pretty the last time he saw her so he knew that she must be a real beauty by now.

And what of Lisa Carole, and Stevie, the illustrious Saddle Club, no matter how much affection he had for them, he couldn't ignore the fact that they were the biggest busybodies at Pine Hollow.

This was definitely going to be a very interesting couple of weeks… **to be continued…**

**Please Review**

**Should I continue this story?**


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

The next day things happened pretty much as expected. About 10 am the kids from the riding other Riding club began to arrive. Red spend most of the day showing the guests where the tack room was getting hay for the horses, carrying suitcases to the hayloft, and showing guests to the guest houses.

About mid-day he finally got a chance to speak with Max.

"Max," he said, "Can I ask a Favor?"

"You know you can, Red," Said Max looking up from the papers on his desk.

"My Godfather is sending his niece and nephew here to stay with me for a couple of weeks. Could you possibly put them up here?" Red took out his wallet,

"I'll pay for their room and board." Max held up his hand

"Put your money away, Red." He said, "They are more than welcome to stay here for as long as they like."

"Thanks, Max," said Red as he hurried off to deal with next batch of arriving riders. It was laaate after noon by then time everyone was settled in. there was short ride, supper, games and then everyone turned in for the night. Tomorrow was Friday the first day of the trail ride weekend.

Lisa, Carole, Stevie, Melody and Ashley stayed in the hayloft. Veronica and Kristy stayed in the lounge. It was about 10 p.m. by the time everyone was finally in bed and the lights turned out. Red lay down on his bed and managed to sleep for about an hour and a half. When he woke up the clock said 11:30 p.m.

He slipped out of bed and into his clothes. He made his way toward the door walking as quietly as he could. He was almost to the door.

"Hi Red," said a whispering voice behind him. Red Froze. It was Kristy.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Red had to think fast

"I-uh-I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk." He stammered

"I'll go with you," she said eagerly

"No!" said Red quickly, "Um you'll get into trouble for breaking curfew." Fortunately that seemed to change Kristy's mind about going with Red, and before she could have another change of mind Red was out the door.

"_That was close,"_ thought Red as he walked toward Eagle Crag. When the clock struck midnight Red O'Malley was standing at the top of Eagle Crag. Suddenly from out of the sky a saucer shaped space ship swooped down from the sky and came to hover on the Crag next to Red. From out of the base of the space ship came a beam of pure energy that reached all the way to the ground. Inside this beam he could see Tia, Tony, and Uncle Bene. They came down inside the beam as though it was elevator. When they reached the ground they stepped out of the beam.

Uncle Bene was a distinguished looking gentleman with snow white hair and beard. He smiled broadly when he saw Red coming toward them. He gave Red a big bear hug. Tony was tall strong looking 15 year-old with sandy colored hair like Red's. Tia was Also 15 and a strikingly beautiful green eyed blonde, just as Red had expected. Red shook hands with Tony and received a warm hug from Tia.

Uncle Bene left promising to return for Tony and Tia in two weeks. Red picked up Tia's suitcase and offered her his other arm. She accepted the offer with a wide smile, and the three of them descended the Crag and headed toward Pine Hollow.

When they reached Pine Hollow Red took them to their rooms in Guest house Number 1. Then went back to bed hoping that no one was any the wiser.

DTDTDTDTDDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Morning came to Pine Hollow. Max stepped out of his bedroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Veronica and Kristy were just coming back from the showers. The saddle club girls had just finished dressing. They all stopped short at first whiff of the delicious smell coming from the kitchen in the lounge, and at the sound of the happy humming that went with it. Curious they all made their way to the Lounge kitchen. The closer they got the louder were the sounds of cooking. When they entered the kitchen they found and Elegant blonde girl behind the counter cracking eggs into a bowl, while browning potatoes covered with herbs and spices sizzled in one of two frying pans sitting on the stove. She was wearing riding clothes with a towel tucked in her belt for an apron. Just then she looked up and saw that she had acquired an audience.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly

"Good Morning, Miss," said Max, "You wouldn't happen to be the young lady that Red was expecting would you?" the Girl nodded

"I'm Tia," she shook Max's hand.

"You don't have to cook your own breakfast," said Max, "You're a guest here at Pine Hollow,"

"Oh, I'm Cooking Red's Breakfast," said Tia Turning back to the stove and stirring the potatoes. Max raised his eyebrows in surprise. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kristy's face darken into a scowl.

"Red loves my gourmet Omelets," said Tia Happily as she finished scrambling the eggs and started adding the other ingredients. Pulling a fork out of the drawer, she stabbed a piece of potato and blew on it to cool it. She turned to Max.

"Here, tell me what you think." Before Max could say anything she popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed.

"That's delicious!" he exclaimed. Max then noticed the other girls standing there, and he suddenly remembered his manners.

"Tia," he said motioning to the other girls, "let me introduce you to some of the riders that you'll be sharing the trail with today." He started with the Saddle Club,

"This is Lisa, Carol and Stevie, they're also known as the Saddle Club," he motioned the other two girls, "this is Veronica Di Angelo and her friend Kristy. Kristy forced a smile that looked more like clenched teeth.

Tia didn't notice. She greeted everyone warmly. By now the Omelet was done. And Tia had finished cleaning up. She lifted the lid on the other skillet to reveal that she had actually made two perfectly formed omelets.

"How did she do that," whispered Carol, "I never saw her divide the batch." Tia smiled and loaded the food onto two plates that were sitting on a large ornate wooden tray. She covered the food with a towel and picked up the tray. She walked gracefully past a scowling Kristy and out door. Carol, Stevie and Lisa followed her surreptitiously. They rounded a fir tree and saw her walking toward the most secluded picnic table where Red was waiting. When she reached the table she sat the tray down and served first Red and then herself. She sat down across the table from Red and they begin to eat. Though they couldn't hear what was being said, they saw Red smile and Tia blush and giggle once in awhile.

Lisa sagged against the tree and sighed dreamily,

"It's so romantic." She said. Carol and Stevie looked at Lisa and rolled their eyes

"I thought we told you to lay off the romance magazines," said Stevie

"I figured as much," said a voice behind them. The girls whirled around to find a tall sandy-haired boy standing there.

"Hello," said Stevie, "I'm Stevie Lake and these are my friends Carol and Lisa."

"I'm Tony," he replied, "And it looks like you've already met my sister Tia."

"How did you know that," asked Stevie.

"_Tony, knock off the mind reading," _said Red entering Tony's mind.

"_Sorry, Red, force of habit."_ Said Tony Mentally, out loud he said,

"I figured you had met her because you were following her apparently to spy on her and Red. Just like the two girls behind those bushes over there." the girls turned and looked toward the bushes that tony was pointing to. Between the branches they saw unmistakable blonde hair.

"Veronica and Kristy," said Stevie. Kristy stood up and walked back toward the barn with a scowl on her face. Veronica was trying to console her.

"He's Just being nice to her because she made him breakfast." Said Veronica but this didn't satisfy Kristy.

"Kristy has a major crush on Red," said Carol, "she gets in a huff whenever some other girl pays what she thinks is too much attention to Red."

"That could be a problem," said Tony, "Tia's a nice girl most of the time, but if she thinks that Kristy is trying to cut into her time with Red, look out."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on this little situation," Said Lisa. The others agreed and set off to get their own breakfast.

DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Veronica came walking around the corner of the building to find Kristy tying a black stallion named Hurricane to the hitching post. Hurricane was a half wild horse that Max and Red had been working with. They had gotten to the point where you could saddle him and lead him around but that was it, if anyone tried to ride him he would go crazy.

"Kristy," said Veronica, "what are you doing with Hurricane?" Kristy turned to Veronica and flashed and evil smile.

"I heard Max tell Tia that she was going to ride Patch today," she said, "Well I just switched Tia to Hurricane." A look of understanding flashed across Veronica's face.

"And when Red see's her fall flat on her face and realizes what a lousy rider she is.."

"He'll lose interest in her." finished Kristy. The two girls giggled and their apparent cleverness not knowing that Melanie had been walking by on the other side of the hedge and had overheard them. As soon as Veronica and Kristy headed off to get their tack, Melanie raced into the stables and ran head on into the Saddle Club.

"Melanie," said Lisa, "What's wrong?"

"Quick," said Melanie, "When she finally caught her breath, "We've got to find Tia."

"Why," said Carol

"She is supposed to ride patch today on the trail ride," replied Melanie, "only Veronica and Kristy just replaced Patch with Hurricane!"

"How could Tia mistake Hurricane for Patch they look nothing alike?" asked Lisa

"It doesn't matter whether or not they look alike if Tia's never seen either one of them before," Said Stevie, "Come on we've got to warn Tia,"

They raced to the door of the barn and stopped short. Tia, clad in her riding jacket and helmet, was walking hurricane out toward the trail.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Will the Saddle Club Reach Tia in time?**

**Will Red be able to keep the truth about Tia and Tony a Secret?**

**Vote:**

**Which Girl should win Red's heart Tia or Kristy?**


End file.
